Satoshi Isshiki
}} |kanji = 一色 慧 |romaji = Isshiki Satoshi |alias = |status = Alive |birthday = May 2ndShokugeki no Soma volume 27 extras |age = 17Shokugeki no Soma chapter 61, page 4 18-19 (Le Dessert) 26 (At the end) |gender = Male |blood type = AB |height = 180 cm |family = |generation = 91st |occupation = High School Student (Former) Cooking Instructor at DEF Kitchen |cuisine style =Traditional Japanese |food forte = |affiliation = Tōtsuki Culinary Academy (Former) (Polar Star Dormitory) (Former) Elite Ten Council: 7th seat> not to the council> 2nd seat (Former) |manga = Chapter 7 |anime = Episode 4 |voice actor = Takahiro SakuraiFood Wars: Shokugeki no Soma's New Video, Cast, Theme Performers Unveiled Scott Gibbs (English) }} is a 91st Generation student of Tōtsuki Culinary Academy, a resident of Polar Star Dormitory and the 2nd seat of the Elite Ten Council. Appearance Satoshi is a handsome young man with curly, medium-length brown hair with an ahoge. His cyan blue eyes are sometimes closed or half-open, displaying his carefree and benevolent attitude. While he does ''wear the standard Tōtsuki uniform at times, he most often appears in the nude, wearing nothing but an apron or assorted undergarments, even while under the hot sun in the Polar Star Garden. Satoshi only wears his full uniform during important events, such as an Elite Ten Council Meeting or a school function. When conducting business meetings, Satoshi wears a full dress suit. Satoshi seemingly has the ability to instantly switch from his usual school uniform to his fundoshi, much to everyone's shock. Personality Satoshi is the representative for the Polar Star Dormitory and best embodies what the dorm represents; quirky, spontaneous, and rebellious. He cares deeply for his fellow residents at the dorm, defending them when people look down on them. He is very comical and silly and is a naturist, which often comes as a shock for those who enter the Polar Star Dormitory for the first time. Despite his skill, the former 6th Seat of the Elite Ten, Nene Kinokuni cites that his lack of ambition or outward drive is the reason why she held a higher seat than him despite her clear admittance that he is a better chef than she is. Behind his benevolence and slack personality, however, is a serious and cunning opponent. Satoshi tends to hold back during casual challenges against opponents clearly under his skill level. His focus and tenacity made him an Elite Ten member and his cooking skills and cunning tactics kept him there. Despite this, however, he is reluctant to accept any ''Shokugeki challenged to him by his fellow Polar Star dorm mates. Satoshi knows his juniors better than anyone and expresses unconditional faith in their abilities. During challenges and Shokugekis, Satoshi remains cool and nonchalant, completely ignoring all insults thrown at him. However, should someone insult Polar Star or its residents, Satoshi becomes incredibly serious and shows very little mercy to his opponents. Even when he has assured victory over an opponent, he will not stop pestering them until they properly apologize. History Satoshi was born as the eldest son of the famous Isshiki family, a clan that has run a traditional Japanese restaurant in Gion, Kyoto since the Muromachi period. At the age of 4, the next heir to the Isshiki family is sent to one of their clan's various allies across Japan to develop their culinary skills. Satoshi was sent to the Kinokuni family as a result and grew up with Nene Kinokuni, the family heiress, Nene Kinokuni, who was the same age. While their initial relationship was cordial, Nene became increasingly frustrated with Satoshi when she noticed that he was able to match her in skill in nearly everything that she was trained to do in a short period of time. Upon entering the Polar Star Dormitory, Satoshi passed Fumio's entrance exam on his first try. During his Tōtsuki Friendship and Rapport Training Camp, he was the first person to complete the 50 meal assignment and personally met and bonded with Gin Dōjima at the bath, earning Gin's respect. As a second year, Satoshi completed the Stagiaire event and was present at the Autumn Leaf Viewing event for the 91st generation, signifying that he had participated in the Autumn Election the previous year. Sometime before the end of his first year, Satoshi entered the Elite Ten Council, eventually earning himself 7th seat. Plot Polar Star's Newest Resident Main article: Introduction Arc Sometime after the start of his second year, a new 92nd Generation student applied for a room in Polar Star and was granted a room. This boy was Sōma Yukihira. After Sōma prepared himself for bed, Satoshi made a sudden appearance in his room through the ceiling panel. Satoshi invited him to Zenji's room for his welcoming party. At the party, Satoshi formally welcomed Sōma into Polar Star and the party went under full swing, especially once Satoshi displayed his "wearing-an-apron-only" gag. After a few hours, most of the residents at the party either left or had fallen asleep. Only Satoshi, Sōma, and Shun remained awake. Satoshi offered to cook a dish for Sōma, which he accepted. After handing Sōma his Pepper Mackrel with a Purée Garnish, Sōma took a bite and was instantly blown away by the fresh flavor of his dish. Satoshi revealed that he was the current 7th Seat in the Elite Ten Council. He then challenged Sōma to make him a dish of his own, just as Ryōko Sakaki and Yūki Yoshino walked into the room. Sōma responded with his own mackerel dish, a Revamped Mackerel Onigiri Chazuke, which impressed the three of them. Satoshi wondered how Sōma knew how to cook using the French technique Poêlée, in which Sōma told him that he had learned it from his father. Impressed, Satoshi shook his hand and declared the duel a draw, which Sōma accepted. As he cleaned up, Sōma surprised Satoshi by asking how he could enter the Elite Ten Council and if he would have claimed Satoshi's seat if he had won. When Satoshi brushed off the comment with a smile, Sōma dropped the matter. The next morning, Satoshi and the others entered the dinning room where Sōma had been waiting all morning to challenge Satoshi for his Elite Ten seat. Satoshi, however, declined the challenge and informed Sōma about the formal cooking duels at Tōtsuki: the Shokugeki. Satoshi informed him that because he was not willing to accept the duel and the fact that a loss against Satoshi would cost Sōma more than just his place in Tōtsuki, the duel was not feasible. Reluctantly, Sōma accepted the fact that he could not challenge Satoshi at the time. Later, when most of the others were leaving for school, Satoshi looked down from the balcony and wondered how Sōma managed to stand toe-to-toe with him. Shun walked in on him and stated that Satoshi did not use any of his signature dishes for the duel. Satoshi jested that he did put in an honest effort into the dish and Sōma's skill was not unfounded. However, it was implied that Satoshi held back a great deal, which Shun stated at loud to Satoshi. Tōtsuki Friendship and Rapport Training Camp Main article: Training Camp Arc Sometime after Sōma's [[Mito Vs. Don RS Shokugeki|first Shokugeki]], Satoshi gathered the Polar Star residents into the garden behind the dormitory to work the fields. After a long day at work, news had arrived from the Academy to notify the 92nd Generation about their first hurdle during their lives at Tōtsuki: the Tōtsuki Friendship and Rapport Training Camp. Satoshi informed them that the camp was brutal and would significantly reduce the class size, even mentioning that an entire class was down half of its members at the end of the camp. Although most were nervous about the camp, Satoshi gave them his full confidence and was sure that they would all return to the dormitory. While the 92nd Generation was at the camp, Satoshi was plagued with nightmares. His dreams involved mainly drastic changes in everyone's personality and, even worse, that Zenji literally would not survive the camp. Satoshi prayed that they would find the strength to make it through. Much to his delight, everyone in Polar Star completed the camp and returned at the end of that week. Summer Break Main article: Karaage Wars Arc Sometime after the training camp, the students were given a long weekend off and could go home if they wanted. However, Satoshi remained in the dormitory to care for the plants and perform his duties for the Elite Ten Council. During the week, the council gathered to begin deciding on the last participants for an upcoming event. The 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election Main article: Tōtsuki Autumn Election Arc After the break, Satoshi gathered everyone in the backroom for a friendly ping pong competition. Much to everyone's surprise, Megumi and Satoshi were extremely skilled ping pong players. Megumi almost won the match, but was thwarted as Satoshi decided to distract her by divulging an upcoming event at the school. Satoshi informed everyone that Megumi, Sōma, Zenji, and Shun had been selected to participate in the 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election. Although Ryōko and Yūki were disheartened to know that they were not selected, Satoshi informed them that there was still twenty spots that needed to be filled. Meanwhile, the Elite Ten Council was finalizing the last participants for the elections. Erina Nakiri, the 10th seat, protested the inclusion of Sōma, but most of the council already decided that Sōma's worthiness was already confirmed. Satoshi defended Sōma's inclusion and, much to his surprise, so did Etsuya Eizan, the 9th seat. Several days later, the formal reveal of the participants for the Election took place. True to his word, Ryōko and Yūki were selected to participate, meaning that most of the Polar Star 92nd Generation residents would participate in the election. The Asura of Cooking After returning to the dormitory after the Autumn Election, Sōma asked Satoshi about Etsuya, who had confronted him earlier. Satoshi told Sōma that Etsuya was a dangerous person to cross and that he should be careful when dealing with him. As everyone entered the kitchen, a mysterious man was busy cooking. Fumio Daimidō introduced the man as Jōichirō Saiba, a former Polar Star Resident and 2nd seat. Sōma threw in a curveball when he revealed that Jōichirō was his father. Jōichirō then prepared a lavish feast for the Polar Star residents to enjoy, where Satoshi took the time to formally introduce himself to Jōchirō. Later that night, Satoshi spoke to Jōichirō and learned much of Sōma's source of strength. It was not an innate talent, but Sōma's courage and ability to push through trial and error to get where he wants to. Satoshi kept this in mind as he too began pondering more about Sōma's uniqueness. The next morning, Satoshi went into the kitchen after working in the garden. There he found Sōma and Jōichirō about to have a cooking duel. Upon seeing the lack of judges, Satoshi, along with Fumio and Megumi, volunteered. Needing to attend to not only his needs but also Megumi's, Satoshi set the theme of the match as a revitalizing breakfast. Sōma completed his dish first, an Apple Risotto. The sweetness of the apples blended perfectly with the risotto, impressing the three judges. However, Jōichirō stepped up with his Jōichirō Special Rich Ramen. Despite the heavy stereotype associated with ramen, Jōichirō's ramen was surprisingly light and hearty, perfect for not only Megumi, but also Satoshi. The three judges unanimously declared Jōichirō the winner. Satoshi told Sōma that his dish, while delicious, was not nearly as filling. Nevertheless, Satoshi smiled as he realized the source of Sōma's drive to cook. After Jōichirō's departure, one by one, most of the Polar Star residents returned home to craft their dishes for the Autumn Election. Sōma was among the few who stayed behind and Satoshi observed him as he was crafting his dish over the break. Near the end of the break, Satoshi had walked into Sōma's room to see him asleep on the floor with a bowl of spices nearby. With a single glance, Satoshi saw potential in his current blend and looked forward to seeing Sōma's performance in the preliminaries. Tōtsuki Autumn Election: Preliminary Round See also: 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election Satoshi arrived at the Tōtsuki Arena shortly before the start of the preliminaries to escort the main judge for the "B" Block, Orie Sendawara. Orie began trying to recruit Satoshi to work for her, but he politely declined. During the Preliminaries for the "B" Block, Orie began to look for standout students. One of them was Megumi, however she judged her based on her initial clumsiness, deeming her a boring student compared to the others. Satoshi warned her not to be so presumptuous in her judgement. Soon after, Megumi showed her potential by preparing a hanging goosefish, causing Orie to stand up. As Orie departed to try and get a closer look, Satoshi smiled at Megumi. Later during the judging round, Satoshi continued to watch Megumi as she presented her dish to the judges. Without needing to try her dish himself, Satoshi knew that Megumi had made a special dish that showed everyone her true strength. Satoshi smiled as Megumi was able to close out the "B" Block with a score of 88, qualifying her for the main tournament. After the "B" Block ended, Satoshi decided to go to the "A" Block along with Fumio to watch the end of the judging round. It just so happened that it was Sōma's turn to present at that time and, in the viewing booth, Erina was there as he arrived. Sōma's dish, the Curry Risotto Omurice, was well received by the judges. Satoshi and Fumio noticed that Sōma's dish was a combination of his Mini Soufflé Omelette and his Apple Risotto. Satoshi figured that Sōma disliked the feeling of failure of those dishes and combined them together to create his dish. Although Sōma did not have the best score overall, he ended with a 93, tying for second. After the conclusion of the preliminaries Satoshi returned to Polar Star to celebrate Sōma and Megumi's qualification to the Main Tournament. Later in the evening, Satoshi approached Sōma and Megumi, asking if they could help him with a special job the next day. The two woke up the next morning and to their surprise, Satoshi was in a full business suit. The trio left the campus and arrived at the DEF Kitchen. Inside, Satoshi left Sōma and Megumi to supervise the children's cooking class since the teacher had injured herself. Satoshi, in the meantime, went to instruct the class comprised of housewives. Tōtsuki Autumn Election: Main Tournament The day before the Main Tournament, Satoshi waited at the Elite Ten building to inform the Main Tournament participants of their opponents and food theme for their matches. The first to arrive was Sōma, who found out that he was challenging Alice Nakiri to a bento themed match. Shortly afterwards, Megumi arrived second and found out her opponent was Ryō Kurokiba. Because their match was ramen-themed, Satoshi informed them that the school would provide the noodles, but they would need to decide what kind of noodles they wished to use. Satoshi spent most of the tournament watching the matches. It was not until the Semifinals that Satoshi is seen again. After the conclusion of the semifinal match between Ryō and Akira, in which the judges could not pick a decisive winner, Gin Dōjima proposed a special circumstance for the Finals. Satoshi merely joked at Gin, saying that he knew that they could make it like a Shokugeki and have another semifinal rematch later. Gin, however, picked up on Satoshi's quip and suggested a three-way duel between Sōma, Akira, and Ryō. The motion was accepted by Senzaemon himself and the Finals was set in 10 days. Shortly afterwards, Satoshi brought out the next seasonal ingredient in a huge ice cube and broke it with a sledgehammer, revealing that Pacific Saury would be the theme for the Finals. During the finals, Satoshi confronted Etsuya, who he knew rigged the Semifinal match-ups so Sōma would face Subaru Mimasaka and end Sōma's career should he lose that Shokugeki. Satoshi even knew that Etsuya had been rigging the Tōtsuki Sport newspaper to purposefully lampoon Sōma in every article about him. Satoshi taunted Etsuya, saying that despite his best efforts to trap Sōma, Sōma had countered him all on his own. Satoshi explained that Sōma lacked the mental block that stops people from situations that seem impossible to challenge. Although Sōma did not win the tournament in the end, Satoshi could feel the tide of Tōtsuki changing thanks to Sōma's unrelenting courage against the geniuses of his class. Stagiaire Main article: Stagiaire Arc After the conclusion of the Autumn Election, life returned to normal for the Polar Star residents. Moon Banquet Festival Main article: Moon Banquet Festival Arc At the end of four weeks, Satoshi was pleased to see that most of Polar Star had returned. However, he immediately noticed that Zenji was not with them. To make matters worse, Shun was holding Zenji's broken glasses. Although he instantly assumed the worst, a decrepit looking Zenji appeared from behind, relieving Satoshi. Ryōko asked Shun how his Stagiaire event went, to which he replied that he did what he usually does. Satoshi and Ryōko, on the other hand, thought otherwise. Once everyone learned that Sōma was participating in a Shokugeki, they quickly made their way to the Arena. After Sōma provoked everyone in the audience, Satoshi watched from the stands. Some time after the Shokugeki's, Satoshi was explaining to Sōma and Megumi about the Autumn Leaf Viewing event. He clarified that it was simply an opportunity for the top first year students to interact with the senior Elite Ten Council members, allaying Megumi's fear that it might be another expulsion event. He later arrived at the venue with the other members of the Council, where his juniors were already waiting. After some of his peers start bickering amongst themselves, Satoshi asked cheerfully if it was alright to start the toast, causing them to start yelling at him, though he remained unfazed. Central Main article: Central Arc After the conclusion of the Festival, Tōtsuki received a shift in leadership as Senzaemon Nakiri was replaced by Azami Nakiri as the new headmaster of the academy. Satoshi and three of the other Elite Ten Council members voted against the proposed change in leadership. Later, Azami called him into the headmaster's office where he was promptly dismissed from his position. Much to Azami's surprise, Satoshi was unfazed by the news and was merely anticipating it. Shokugeki no Soma chapter 134, page 15 Battle For Polar Star Main Article: Yukihira Vs. Eizan Shokugeki After taking control of the school, Azami decreed that all Research Societies and Seminars be shut down. Additionally, Polar Star Dormitory, as an independent entity on campus grounds, was forced to close as well. Despite hearing that Sōma had decided to battle Etsuya in a Shokugeki to preserve his dorm, Satoshi felt no need to watch the match nor help with the defense back at the dorm. In fact, when Rindō asked him if he was concerned for his dorm mates, Satoshi asserted his confidence in Sōma and even completely predicted how the Shokugeki would go down. After Sōma's victory, Satoshi returned to the dorm to inform the others that Sōma's victory gave the numerous Research Societies and Seminars the opportunity to fight in fair Shokugekis to reverse their forced disbandment. Upon hearing this, the dorm celebrated in the usual Polar Star fashion, including Satoshi's usual naked apron gag, much to Hisako and Erina's complete shock. Survivor's Purge A few days later, Azami summoned Satoshi to his office. Because he already knew why he had been called upon, Satoshi remained unfazed when Azami relieved him of his position in the Elite Ten Council. However, despite losing his seat in the Elite Ten Council, he had managed to establish a few failsafe rules in order to prevent cheating in any future Shokugekis. Promotion Exams On the day the 92nd generation students were heading to Hokkaido, Fumiyo asked if Satoshi was planning on going too. Satoshi affirmed, saying that his dormmates would need his help in the upcoming battles ahead. Sometime after the 3rd phase of the promotion exam and before the Régiment de Cuisine started, Satoshi was able to join and participate on the rebel team, along with Kuga, Megishima, and Mimasaka. The expelled 92nd generation students were glad to see Satoshi participate in the battle. Ryōko then asked Satoshi if he would be expelled along with everyone if their team loses. Satoshi merely replied that fear of being expelled was not enough to keep him from fighting, though even if he loses he already had a backup plan to start a business. Régiment de Cuisine After Erina and her father agreed on a 3 vs 3 match, Satoshi, Megishima, and Soma decided to participate in the first round. Round 1 Satoshi's opponent was the newly recruited Elite Ten member, Julio Shiratsu. The theme for their match, as observed by Sōma, was eel. During his prep period, Satoshi decided to observe Sōma as he prepared his soba noodles while his charcoal grill was heating up. Recalling their times training in Polar Star, Satoshi ignited Sōma's spirit. However, Julio Shiratsu was frustrated at Satoshi for not taking their duel seriously and even more so for not even remembering who he was, despite being a fellow 91st generation student. As Satoshi casually returned to his station, Julio could not comprehend why someone of his caliber was aligned with the Rebels rather than Central, even stating that the Polar Star Dormitory was holding him back. Upon hearing this, Satoshi promptly silenced him and immediately filet the belly of a live eel with a single stroke, stunning the crowd into silence. Angered by his insults Julio flung at his beloved dorm, Satoshi promised to go all out against him. Erina explains Satoshi's origins, causing Satoshi and Nene to reminisce about their childhood together. Nene encourages Satoshi to win his battle so they can have a proper match in the second round. While Satoshi tells her that is may not come true if he loses to Julio, she tells him that she knows that the only reason she held the higher seat in the Elite Ten Council is because he did not try. Satoshi calmly informs her that she will not have their "fated" duel as Sōma will defeat her in the first round. True to his prediction, Sōma pulled off a stunning win over Nene, as Satoshi knew that Nene's insistence on following the Kinokuni protocol of making Soba would lead to her downfall. Left to finish his own match, Julio presented to the judges first and was well received. Satoshi promised to give him a proper attack himself, stating that he had a few special ingredients to perfect his dish. The imprisoned Polar Star student noticed that the ingredients that he was highlighting were prototype ingredients that they had been making. Though upset by his theft, Satoshi brought them together to create Hitsumabushi: Polar Star Flavor. Despite the random qualities of the ingredients, Satoshi's hitsumabushi brought out the best of each ingredient, even highlighting why each was better in their current state than their regular versions. Satoshi handed the final version of his dish, complete with eel-liver soup to Julio, demanding that he eat it. Julio could not comprehend why Satoshi was breaking away from Japanese cuisine norms. Satoshi merely stated that he is not a Japanese cuisine specialist, but merely a developer of his own style. Julio scarfed down Satoshi's dish and promptly apologized for his previous statements, leading to Satoshi's victory. Shortly after, the third fight between Tōsuke Megishima and Shōko Kaburagi ended with a complete victory for the Rebel side. Cooking Style Ferociously Aggressive Japanese Cuisine - Satoshi's cooking style is rooted in traditional Japanese cuisine that are passed down through the prestigious Isshiki family. However, Satoshi does not adhere strictly to Japanese Cuisine norms. He has shown a wide breadth of knowledge from all sorts of cuisine styles and frequently blends these into his Japanese cuisine dishes. As Anne, a first class bookman for the WGO, has stated, Satoshi's level of knowledge of how his ingredients work together far exceeds that of a High Schooler. In the beginning, Satoshi's true skill was deceptive as he was able to match Sōma in skill in their very first battle after he was accepted into Polar Star. Ibusaki noted that Satoshi winged his dish and was not even remotely serious. Nene also further confirmed that Satoshi is the strongest chef of the 91st Generation, stating that the only reason why she holds the higher seat is due to the fact that he did not even try to take it. Skills * Eel Preparation -''' Satoshi demonstrated extreme dexterity with a knife when belly-filleting an eel despite the freshness of it, a particularly difficult skill for even the most seasoned chefs. Even the seafood expert Ryō Kurokiba noted that it seemed as if the eel had to realize that it had been cut before bleeding out. Miscellaneous Skills *'''Professional-level Ping Pong - Satoshi is an incredibly skilled Ping Pong player and is one of the best players in the Polar Star Dormitory along with Megumi. Satoshi can compete toe-to-toe with Megumi who is widely considered to be already a professional by many athletic scouting organizations. He specializes in cuts and chops in his play style. *'Astute Learner'- Satoshi is particularly observant, able to effortlessly learn a wide variety of skills in a short period of time, even in activities outside of cooking. Dishes Original Dishes *'Pepper Mackerel with a Purée Garnish' - Satoshi cooked this dish to welcome Sōma into Polar Star and challenge him to an unofficial duel. Using a combination of a spring cabbage purée and a perfectly prepared seasonal mackerel, he created a harmonious blend of flavors that embodied the feeling of spring. *'Hitsumabushi: Polar Star Dorm Flavor '- This dish was created by Satoshi against Julio Shiratsu during the 2nd Card of the 1st Bout of the Rebels Vs. Central Régiment de Cuisine. In response to Julio Shiratsu insulting his beloved kouhai, Satoshi crafted this take on the Hitsumabushi dish by integrating ingredients that he stole from each of the imprisoned 92nd Tōtsuki Generation Polar Star Residents to show just how talented they are. From the risotto using sansho peppers, cheese (make by Yūki Yoshino & Ikumi Mito) and walnut smoked garlic chips (made by Shun Ibusaki, Daigo Aoki and Shōji Satō) to the eel liver soup created with the walnut smoked garlic chips (made by Shun Ibusaki, Daigo Aoki and Shōji Satō), olive oil, sake (made by Ryōko Sakaki & Zenji Marui) and dried bonito stock. Despite the flaws of each of the individual ingredients, Satoshi pulled them together and brought out the best quality in each one, creating a Hitsumabushi unlike any created before. *'Japanese Wild Rabbit Soup '- This dish was created by Satoshi against Eishi Tsukasa during the 2nd Card of the 4th Bout of the Rebels Vs. Central Régiment de Cuisine. A traditional, clear Japanese soup known as a suimono served in traditional lacquer bowls. In order to address the challenge of incorporating wild rabbit in the dish similar to Sōma's Mincemeat Katsu. The soup or Suiji which is 7 parts rabbit-infused first dashi that contains kombu, water and wild rabbit meat, the other 3 parts uses clam juice. Satoshi wraps the meat with miso paste inside mochi to make it a Wan-dane for a tasty surprise! Once opened, the soup will change into a hearty miso soup, something unprecedented within conventional Japanese cuisine. Clubs * Elite Ten Council - Prior to the Azami administration, Satoshi held the 7th seat of the Elite Ten Council which he lost when he opposed Azami Nakiri. After the Rebels won at the Régiment de Cuisine, he regained a seat and has been promoted to the 2nd seat. Official Shokugeki Cooking Duel Records Rebels Vs Central Régiment de Cuisine Misc. Cooking Duels Trivia *Satoshi ranked 8th in the first popularity poll with 412 votes.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 56, page 2 He ranked 10th in the second popularity poll with 1422 votes.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 121, page 1 *''Satoshi'' (慧) literally means "wisdom", reflecting his nature as the senior of the Polar Star Dormitory. Isshiki (一色) means "one color". * Just like Joichiro, Isshiki has held the 7th Seat of the Elite Ten in his second year and was promoted to 2nd Seat shortly before his third year. ** He is also capable of using unorthodox cooking methods similiar to Joichiro. ** Both of them are described to be the best of their generations, both of them were eccentrics and both of them were/are lazy in their school days. References Navigation zh:一色慧 es:Satoshi Isshiki fr:Satoshi Isshiki Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Students Category:Tōtsuki Culinary Academy Students Category:Polar Star Dormitory Students Category:Elite Ten Council Category:91st Generation Students Category:Tōtsuki Autumn Election Participants Category:Shokugeki Participants Category:Chef Category:Rebels Category:Tōtsuki Academy Alumni